


An Idiot's Guide to Teasing Your Girlfriend: Learning When Enough's Enough

by yellowleather



Series: Swan Queen Week 2016 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's broken her wrist and her idiot girlfriend makes fun of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idiot's Guide to Teasing Your Girlfriend: Learning When Enough's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit, but Regina does talk about abuse her mother put her through in this.

The door to Regina’s office flew open, startling the brunette. Emma sauntered in, one finger hooked around a plastic bag that she swung back and forth. The other hand was wrapped around an orange bottle. 

 

Regina pushed away from her desk and relaxed into her seat. “My hero.”

 

Emma gave her a lopsided smile and tossed the bottle to Regina. Regina reached up with both hands and surprised the both of them when she caught it. 

 

“Hey! You're gettin’ pretty good with that thing on.” Emma set the plastic bag on the table and began pulling the contents from it. 

 

“I  _ hate _ this thing.” Regina sneered at the purple cast. She pinched the bottle between her fingers and tried to open the top. The pills inside jiggled each time Regina’s hand slipped. She let out a pitiful whine and held the bottle out to Emma. “Help me.”

 

The blonde rolled her head to the desk and smiled at her handicapped girlfriend. She reached for the bottle and dumped out two small pills, dropping them into Regina’s left hand. 

 

“Y’know, your hand wouldn't hurt so much if you'd let it rest like Whale told you.” Emma popped the cap on her soda and passed it to Regina. 

 

“I never should have let him near me. I think he put this thing on too tight.” She downed the pills in one quick gulp and passed the bottle back to Emma. 

 

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the desk covered in paperwork. “Have you been signing all of these with your broken hand?”

 

“No.” Regina snapped. 

 

Emma raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She leaned over Regina, picking up a pad of paper covered in scribbles.  She squinted, turning the notebook upside down and bringing it close to her face, almost touching her nose. “I didn’t know you knew could write in Russian cursive.”

 

Regina snatched the notebook from the blonde’s hand. She tore the page off and crumpled it as best she could in her left hand, tossing it at Emma’s feet. 

 

“Jeez. Sorry.”

 

“Just...don’t okay? I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Obviously.” Emma mumbled. “It’s impressive, though.”

 

“What is?”

 

Emma bent down to pick up the paper and flattened it out. “Your Elvish is impeccable.”

 

Regina swatted at her thigh.

 

“Hey!” Emma jumped, dropping the wrinkled paper on the desk. “Don’t be so childish. You’re writing does that enough for you.” 

 

The smell of fresh onion rings was calling to Emma and she made her way back to the plastic bag filled with her lunch. She opened the foam box and delicately picked up one perfect onion ring. She bit into it and moaned. 

 

“There’s nothing better in the world than Granny’s onion rings.” Emma let her head fall back as she chewed slowly. “You want some?”

 

The office was silent.

 

“Hey? You want some?” Emma swallowed and turned around. Her good mood disappeared when she saw the tear making a trail through Regina’s makeup. “Oh shit. What did I do?” Emma dropped the uneaten half of her onion ring and wiped her hands on her pants. She closed the gap between them and fell to her knees.

 

“Is your hand still hurting? What is it?”

 

Regina waved her off and wiped the tear from her face. She tried to swivel her chair away, but Emma grabbed the arms. “Please don’t shut down on me.”

 

Regina’s shoulders fell. “It’s stupid.” 

 

“If I upset you, it’s not stupid. I’m stupid.” Emma’s hands dropped to Regina’s thighs.

 

“When I was a kid...when I was learning how to write, my mother would lock me in my room and make me practice my letters.” 

 

Emma winced. She could tell this was going nowhere good. She remembered spending hours in school practicing letters and hating every second of it, but somehow she didn’t think it compared to Regina’s experience. 

 

“I had to fill entire books within the week and if she didn’t see enough progress, she would use magic to erase it all and make me start again.” Regina took a deep breath. “She said bad penmanship was the sign of an uneducated mind.”

 

“Damn.” Emma exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

 

Regina chewed on her lip and picked at the cast on her arm. “So...this broken wrist thing? It’s been a little tough. I feel...sloppy. And hearing you say it looks childish...” 

 

“I may as well have called you a moron.” Emma dropped her head into Regina’s lap, thoroughly embarrassed that she hadn’t picked up on Regina’s mood since getting the cast put on. “I’m an asshole, aren’t I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re taking the rest of my lunch, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emma lifted her head and gave a shy smile. “I really am sorry.” 

 

“You didn’t know.” Regina sighed, pushing the crumpled paper around on the desk.

 

Emma took Regina’s broken hand in hers and ran her thumb over the exposed fingers. 

 

“She just needed me to be perfect at everything. I always forget how much that’s weighed on me.”

 

“Do you know what I think?” Emma said, kissing each knuckle.

 

“That I’m practically perfect in every way?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “No Mary Poppins. Not even close.” Regina mocked disgust. “But I do think you’re perfect for me.” 

 

Regina clicked her tongue and waved Emma off. “You sap. Knock it off, or I’ll cry again.” 

 

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” Emma stood slowly, before leaning forward and placing a soft, lingering kiss on Regina’s lips.

 

“Emma?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

  
“Hand me those onion rings and get back to work.”


End file.
